marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Fantastic Four Vol 1 326
** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** * * ** Wizard's Hideout Items: * Turino XL Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Some facts about Reed and Sue in this story: ** The couple had left the Fantastic Four in in order to spend more time with their son Franklin. ** The pair had later ended up joining the Avengers when the team was revived by the Captain in . ** They were last seen in the second story of along with the other members of the Avengers and the Fantastic Four when they were initiating Quasar into the ranks of the Avengers. * Reed mentions the Inferno event which happened recently. At that time New York City was being invaded by demons from Limbo led by N'Astirh. The primary battle against N'Astirh was taking place in the pages of - and - . Reed and Sue had their own problems with Kang in - . * Reed recounts the birth of the Fantastic Four (circa ) and how they were the first super-heroes to exist. This statement is not correct as there have been countless heroes who existed prior to the Fantastic Four. Notably the Sub-Mariner, original Human Torch, and Captain America, who later formed the Invaders during World War II. In 1950s there was the third Captain America as well as the Blue Marvel. While in the 60's and 70's there existed the First Line. (See , , , , , and for more details.) Reed states that the Fantastic Four have been around for a "long time", per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 the Fantastic Four had existed for roughly seven years at the time of this story. * The woman here posing as Alicia Masters is not really Alicia, but a Skull spy named Lyja as revealed in . She took the real Alicia's place around . * "Alicia" last appeared in celebrating the holidays with the team and their mailman Willie Lumpkin. * Johnny talks about how he lost control of his flame power during the Inferno. This happened in - . * The Frightful Four were last seen assembled as a group in a flashback from with a roster that included the Wizard, Deadpool, Taskmaster, and the Constrictor. This incarnation including Titania, Klaw and Hydro-Man is the first time those villains were part of the team. Each member was last seen in.... ** The Wizard was last seen in when he was defeated by the Fantastic Four after trying to kidnap Franklin Richards and exploit his mutant powers. ** Hydro-Man last appeared in where he failed to defeat Spider-Man. ** Titania last appeared in where she was defeated by the She-Hulk. ** Klaw was last seen in where he was defeated by Daredevil. * Titania mentions how she got her powers from Doctor Doom. She was one of the Colorado natives stranded on the Beyonder's Battleworld in the original Secret Wars when Doom found her and gave her powers in . * She also mentions all the times the Wizard and Klaw were defeated at the hands of the Fantastic Four. To date (in chronological order) ... ** The Wizard he started off as a Human Torch foe, being defeated by the youth in , , , and as well as . He later went on to form the Frightful Four and focus on the Fantastic Four themselves. His defeats since then were numerous including , , , , , , , , , , , , and . ** Klaw was defeated by the Fantastic Four in , , , and * Hydro-Man mocks Klaw's defeat at the hands of Daredevil in , Klaw defends himself by saying he was insane at the time following the events of the Secret Wars. Earlier Klaw was converted into light by the mutant known as Dazzler in , and used as a weapon against Galactus in . Klaw's energies were trapped in the walls of Galactus' ship. There he was discovered and reformed by Doctor Doom in . The process drove Klaw insane for a time. * Titania mentions how the group has been down to three members for a while. This is a reference to the departure of Crystal in , since then the group hadn't bothered to find a replacement member. * Franklin Richards is seen here following the events of after the Power Pack were briefly tricked out of their powers by Maraud. * Sue mentions that the Fantastic Four's space flight in was to beat the "commies" into space. This was the original motivation for going into space as explained in the first issue. Because the space race/Cold War connotations prematurely age the characters, per the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616 this should be considered a topical reference. The "beating the Russians in the space race" explanation has been excised from the Fantastic Four's origins as early as . In fact , the reason is changed to testing out a new Star Drive. This lapse in established retconning is likely an error on the part of the writer. * Sharon and Reed talk about the possibility that she could change back and forth between her human and She-Thing forms. This was a theory developed by Reed based on the Thing's original mutation. Postulated in , Reed believed that the Thing could revert to human form at will, but psychological restraints prevented him from doing so at the time. * Reed mentions how he and Sue had recently ventured into a magical universe with the Silver Surfer recently. This occurred in - when they assisted the Surfer in stopping the In-Betweener from usurping the power of the Infinity Gems. * Ben is cured of his mutation for the first time since he lost his ability to revert back and forth between his human and Thing forms in . Ben maintains his human form until he willingly turns himself back into the Thing in . Publication Notes * The script credit on this issue is to "John Harkness" due to Steve's unhappiness with the editorial direction he was obliged to undertake. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}